Osman (XIV pjevanje)
Nebesa su knjige od vijeka, Gdje svojim prstom višnji piše, Neka vidi, tko ga nijeka, Čijim duhom stvor saj diše. Vjekovitijem na njih slovi, Kijeh ne izbrisa ikoje vrime, Ki sagradi vas svijet ovi, Štije se višnje stvorca ime. S njih se vječna ori slava Vječnom trubljom, svijet da sliša: Božja je ovo sve država, A kuća mu svijeh je viša. S njih je lijepos svaka od svijeta I što uzdrži zemlja i vriježi: S njih nam četr dobe od ljeta, S njih nam daždi, grmi i sniježi. Nu potolas ljudska neće, Što 'e na danu, da je dosta Znati umrlom umu, veće Ište i u mraku što još osta. Tere i gatat bjehu umrli Davno u zvijezde jurve uzeli, Il im dobru kob, il vrli Udes paka nebo veli? I premda se kada i zgodi, Bi li znanje, bi li sreća, Da buduće vrijeme usplodi, Što kom zvijezda dat obeća: Ali 'e plahos, crv da trudi Vidjet, višnji što mu odluči, Hteć iz tmina, u kijeh bludi, Vječne sude da prouči. Nu što čovjek željno izgleda, Il česa se straši i boji, Vele 'e spravan znat naprijeda, Krugu u višnjem, da l' ne stoji? Tijem ni'e čudo, kad zamrači, I tiha se noćca uhvati, Neka u mirnu sanku svači Jadi budu zamučati, Što mlađahan car Čelebi- Mahumeta tajno uprosi, Željan čuti, vijeće od nebi Što mu u skutu svome nosi, Veleć: »Starče, daj otvori Strašne knjige, kobne liste, Za saznati, jesu l' gori, Ke su u mene, misli iste. Čin' mi vidjet, na što sluti Nebo odzgara, i ke sude Imaju moji čekat puti, I da li mi srećno uzbude. Pak i ako mi zvijezda moja Rasap kaže prijeki i teški, Znaj, da predat ne će, od boja Tko mač vidje jurve leški. Koga od smrti strah ne plaši, Taj ni od zvijezda predat ne će: A on, tko se vijek ne straši, K svrsi ureda doći umjet će. Tako i ja ću umjet poći, Slavni prorok gdi umro je, I mogućom svóm pomoći, Priukrijepit carstvo moje. Ni me veće želja mori, Da se zvijezde sa mnom slažu, Neg li prepas, da se obori Zled njih na me, i gnjev mi ukažu. Tijem tva mudros brzo neka Po nebu se prostre vedru: Take odluke mirno čeka, Tko mač svijetli paše o bedru.« Tijem zamuknu. Ali ureda Mahmet mudri zborit stane, Ki raznavat zvijezde gleda Sred arapske srećne strane. Gdjeno u skutu noćna mraka Mnokrat tihu noćcu istraja Motreć kruge, dok ga paka Car ne uzvede vrh saraja, Da nebeska djela uhodi Čudni vještac, i što vidi, Da poraze carske vodi, Neka upitan javit slidi. On prevraćuć davne knjige, Ke kaldejski jezik sazda, Progoniti ljute brige Nahođaše rados vazda. I tako mu danci stari U nauku tonu i bježe, Da za ino i ne mari, Neg što višnji kruzi vriježe. Crte ravne, krive i bijeli Listi od knjige nanizani Čudnijem slikam bjehu uzeli Mjesto svakoj hrama u strani. Tu najprije viđaše se Zemlja Atlantu stati o pleću, Gdje na srijedi sjedi, i gdje se Sva nebesa o njoj kreću. Sred svjetlosti svoje žarke Merkurio bog bi štiti, Od hitrine i od varke Vrelo onijem, kijeh on štiti. Malo dalje, gdje se uvija Drugi krug, bi mjesec krni, Kako roge pruža i svija, Kad se utapa u mrak crni. Bi zatijeme vidjet dano, Kako Marte i Venere, Sada docno, sada rano Oko zemlje put svoj mjere. A med njima bješe čudo, Božje oko ke se veli, I na djelo mrzeć hudo Vas saj donji svijet veseli. Jove silni zatijem slijedi, Gdje ponosno u krug hodi, I Saturno, ćaćko sijedi, Ki jur nebom svijem gospodi. Ostale se paka paze Sjajne zvijezde lijepu u redu, Gdje sunčane bježe od staze, I svijet dvorit obnoć gredu. Al nadasve bješe tudi Strašnijeh vidjet kolo od zvijeri, Kako u bijesu svome bludi, I oko svega put svoj tjeri. Tu se ovan vitorogi I bik ljuti u krug vrti, I nestavnoj rak na nogi, Spravan, klještim da usmrti. Tu se vrli lav zamjera, Kako oholo skače i rika, I štipavac, koga tjera Rasrčena strijelca slika. Tu raspaljen jarac veči, I bez vode riba izdiše, I tisuću zvijeri ječi, Ke bi brojit bilo odviše. A pak vidiš, ko sve druži U svoje se stane i kuće, I u pase, kijem se kruži Nebo, mrzle, srednje i vruće. Tamnijem črknjam, mrklijem brojí Posijano sve se gleda, A nada, svijem vještac stoji Sijede brade, lica blijeda. Zvijezdam tkana anterija Niz suhe mu pada pleći, A rame mu strašni ovija Zvjerski u buci krug i smeći. Tacijem spravam sude od nebi Bješe starac štiti obiko, Svjetujući što je trebi Za izbjegnut djelo priko. Ah, kolikrat teške udese Glava od carskijeh on odvrnu, Hrleć znanjem svojim, gdje se Množ najveća zledi zgrnu. Ali tadar još ne bješe Nakanio pakó kleti, Da se vražje sile odriješe, Ke dno jazâ Bog htje speti. Još ne bješe tamni onada Poplavio ponor svijeta, Ni crnoga svoga stada Jošte izrigo, svijet da smeta. Tijem pazeći prijeke štete, Ke mu nebo kaže odzgara, Da carevoj glavi prijete, Preteška ga muka obara. Jadom mori vjerna sluga S onoga se, kob što sluti, I tijem veća još mu 'e tuga, Čijem su bliži carski puti. S česa gorke pun pečali, Što mu na put siđe pako, Od jeda se vas ražali I sta zborit caru ovako: »O mogući care od cara' Po kom ini svi gospode, Uzeo bih ti draže odzgara Javit glase, bolje zgode; Ali kad me, da ti vjerno Sve navijestim, tva vlast nuka, Kazat ću ti pravo i smjerno, Što mi višnja kaže ruka. Nebesa ti rijet me sile - Nauk ako me moj ne vara - Da paklene ljute od sile Trijes odazgar na te udara. I da pakb vas se zbuča, Da ti raspe teške uzroči, Ku to vidi, tko obruča Put ovoga svrne oči. Čijem se u raka ljetos budu Bog Saturno sresti stari I bog Marte, za pak hudu Kob zemaljske vrć na stvari. A znaš dobro, da sinovim Vlaštitijem se prvi pita: Toli srcem jur njegovim Vlada tvrdos vrlovita! Drugi što je, trijebi nije Tebi, o care, ja da velju, Ki kraj ravne Podolije Krvnu okusi njega želju, Pače vidje, on da ispuni, Kobna zvijezda što ti objavi, Kad Carigrad vas se uzbuni Na Ahmeta ti ćaćka slavi. Ah, još sad mi srce preda, I bijela se ježi brada, Misleć, kakvijem okom gleda Vrh ovoga svijetla grada! A i sad ti zvijezda rodna, Bojna od strijelca ka je slika, S pomrake će bit nezgodna Kvareć djela tva velika. I da išto se toga uzbude (Što bog dobri zgar odvrati!), Vaj, ki raspi, koje hude Štete od ljute bit će rati! Istina je, da za tijeme, Dvaš dok mjesec zemlju obiđe, Nješto bolje stupa vrijeme I srećnije doba iđe: Ali od svibnja dane klete Isti arapski jezik kune: A ti u nj emu hoć' da lete Tve korablje blagom pune! Tijem, o care, ako ikada Spozna istinu znanja moga, Ah, uslišaj jošte i sada Ucviljena roba svoga. Put istočnijeh svijetlijeh strana Tvojih dobar' još ne snosi, Dok ne vidiš, inijeh dana Ina sreća što ti nosi. Pače neka svaki vidi, Na dvorovim da ć' ostati, Htjej, da udilje ličnik slidi, To tvom puku na glas dati. Jer ako me sve ne vara, - A jeda se zbude tako! - Usred tvoga janjičara Gnjezdo svoje vrgo 'e pakó. Gdi ako se ljute uzgoji Od nabune strašna srda, Gdje su, dok se uspokoji, Ka ćeš na nju zbacat brda? I ako se - ali oprosti Tve viteštvo, sad što rijet ću - Sve navrše vražje zlosti, Zrijet će žalost svijet još veću. Vajme, ki mi strah zadava, Što mi kobni kažu broji! Čijeme i ista carska glava Na ramenu slabo stoji! Ah, koli je teška osuda Prijeke unaprijed vidjet jade, A pak ne znat, kamo i kuda Za izbjegnut je ić valjade. Teške raspe pazim tvoje, S tvoga puta ki ti prijete: A ne more znanje moje Svojom vlasti da ih smete. Ta je, o care, vlas pri tebi, Samo riječcu jednu izjavi, Da do bolje sreće s nebi Istočni se put ostavi«. I bio bi starac veće Uložio još besjeda Za odvrnut gorke smeće Carske od glave, s kojih preda: Ali mlad car za ne čuti I ne odustat misli od svoje Cijeć bojazni, kob što sluti, Riječ mu u tijeku presjeko je, Rekuć: »Prestan', ah, prestani, Starče, od smećâ množ toliku Veće izbrajat; jer zamani Hrabru 'e iz zvijezda štit bojniku. Grob što klanjat vlas ma hodi, Nebu ugodna stvar će biti: A tko samo nebu ugodi, Toga od pakla nebo štiti. Bog vrh neba i do njega Mahumet se sveti uzvisi, A ostalo što je ovega Svijeta, o caru samom visi. Tijem ne vidim, zvijezde gdje bi Svo'im gospodstvom vladat smile: Moje 'e radit, što mi 'e trebi, I ne predat kobne od sile. Pak da i jest višnja volja, Carstvo i život da mi se ote: Budi; i slavna smrt je bolja, Neg li život pun sramote«. Presta, i ode mlad car tijeme Slatki sanak da boravi, I u mirno noćno vrijeme U zaborav brige stavi; Jer koli se kaže s dvora Stavne misli, srca jaka: Toli iznutra pak se otvora Najprije sumnja, prepas paka. Razabirat sobom stane Udes mladijeh svojih ljeta, Gdje tražeći carstvu obrane, Raspom prijeti kob mu kleta. I čijem trudan tač se topi Po razlicijeh misli moru, Zenice mu san zaklopi, Ter speć osta svijetlu u dvoru. U to i noćca svojim koli Nad tjeme se pope svitu, Steruć svudar uokoli Svu koprenu zvijezdam šitu. Bješe u doba, od jacije Saba zora gdje se dijeli, Gdje ni glasa čuti nije, Kud Carigrad stre se bijeli, Razmi što gdje pas zalaja, Ki stražara vjerna 'e slika, Il kapidži sred saraja Grubijem grlom ure vika. Od Crnoga mjesec mora Izišavši gradu u oči, Bijeljaše se vrh ponora Crnijeh vala od istoči. S zapada mu bjehu paka Bijelo more i munare, S kijeh se odbija svijetla zraka, Kâ dažđaše na nj odzgare. Čijem s mečetâ mjesec hrve S mjesecom se sjajnijem s nebi, Na tisuće zraci vrve, Carigrade slavni, u tebi. A sijevo bi jošte i više Čista u srebru ti bjelila, Tvojih mirâ da ne biše Stegla od pakla crna sila. Al po vrsijeh tvojih ona Kobnu u redu kleta stoja, Muklijem krilom svud smiona Leteć noćnijeh sred pokoja. Tijem pazeći, car gdje trta Neodluke prijeke u tmini, I zvjezdarska kobna črta Da ga u sebi predat čini: Jedan onijeh, koji iz straha Vječnijeh oganj' na svijet doše, Na mjesečnoj zraci ujaha, Odri carski gdje se stroše. I ljiljskijeme dočijem krilom Strašna neman cara opsjeni, Paklenom mu snit da silom, A ona hodžom pak se izmijeni. Sni car, kako vrh prestolja Otmanskoga sjedi u slavi, I svečeva što je volja, Iz korana svijetu pravi. Kad al eto k njemu brže Srdžbom plamteć svetac stupi, Ter mu iz ruke knjige istrže, I u obraz ga dlanom lupi. Prenu oda sna car se tada S priviđenja čudna i huda: Krv mu studen mraz popada S teška jada, muke i truda. Tijem kako se paka k sebi Od snebića vrati opeta: »Prosti, o višnji care od nebi, I ti, sveče, diko od svijeta! « Kliknu; i čijeme hodžu opazi, Gdje kon odra zlatna stoji: »Ti li si, hodža«, viknu, »o pazi, Kô su teški jadi moji. Ah, kakva me groza hvata, Vaj, koja me mori muka, Gdje vrh moga stola od zlata Svečeva me udri ruka!« I kad sva mu već iskaza, Ka viđenja san mu zada, Poče od mračnijeh prije jaza Grda neman, hodža sada: »Svijetli care, gdje su stvari Noćna oda sna jasne toli, Svjeta pitat vijek ne mari, Bistrijem znanjem tko se oholi. Jer što ć' ino mnjet od tvoga Zlatna stola, na kom sjedi, Neg da svijetu car si od boga, Kijem vladahu tvoji djedi? A što koran uči paka, I javljaše ćitap svijetu, Kalif da si, znaj, opaka Krstjan' djela da se smetu. Tijem ako ti knjige iz ruke Slavni prorok srdit trže, Rijet će, al prosti, da nauke Koranove ti povrže. Čijem mir htjede, a ne rati Iskat s kraljem kaurinom, Ki što vlada, ah, trebi 'e znati, Našom da je svijeh krivinom. Znaš bo, čistu sveđ da vjeru Mač prorokov prostrijet trudi, A tvoj pušta da se steru Svud krstjani kleti i hudi. Ali ako se mir uroči Za pak istok da se slijedi, Novom vojskom da podboči Car se i carstvo, u kom sjedi, Čemu krzmaš? Što zatežu U dugo se svete odluke, Krstu kletom klete ruke? Puci istočni jur da svežu Tijem je l' čudo, što te oblasna Prorokova ruka udri? Stvar je grda, znam, al jasna Kob, što svetac hotje mudri. Stoga u istok udilj kreni Lake konje, bijela jedra, I smijeh blagi opet zeni Ispod tvoga čela vedra. Jer tko turstvo branit hrli, Tom s prorokom bit će i sreća: Mio je svecu taki umrli, Koji ispuni, što se obeća«. Hodža izusti, i put vrata Smjerno ustupi, rekav dosta: A vrh odra suha od zlata San da dilji sultan osta. I proz vrata od dvorova Kad iščeze, sve zamuknu: Razmi kobnijem hukom sova Što vrh dvora dvaš, triš huknu. Od svijeh srda, kijem gospodi Strašnodržac mrklijeh jaza, Mnijem da pakó vijek ne rodi Take slike, taka obraza, Kakva je ona, ku sukobi Neman, hodžu ka jur hini, Kad paklenom vlasti dobi Cara, istočni put da čini. Sá nakazan, ka se gori Od ljubavi anđeo pisa, Uze paka kip tijem gori, čijem se dublje satarisa. I koli se njegda slavi Svom ljepotom nad sve ine, Toli grda pak se objavi, Kad u vječne drožnu tmine. Mutno oko bulji odzada, Kijem prošasto gleda vrijeme, Ke, što 'e ljepše, to 'e podbada Na jed, na bijes žešći tijeme. Sprijed je slijepa, da ko prije Cijeć milosti slabo vide, Sada u srdžbi svoj ne umije Štedjet, na put tko joj siđe. Od hijene 'e glava kleta, Srce od zmije ljute i crne, Nokti od mačka, uši od pseta, Noge od risa, na kijeh srne. Vučjim zubi škripi i kosa, Proz nos modar plam joj liže, Sjedi gušter mješte nosa, Ki se žuti crna niže. Zublja i otrov desnoj u ruci, Nož u lijevoj podrijet siva, Ko da veli: Sve potuci, A pak ne ostan' ni ti živa. I da 'e brža neman grda Na zlo, nosi krila od sove: Dosta 'e rijeti: bješe srda, Ljubomornos ka se zove. Ku, gdje muklijem krilom prši, Kad sotona vidje prika, Da zla djela svá navrši Hrapavijem joj grlom rika: »O jazova našijeh slavo, Glas koje se posvud širi, Reci, ah, reci, je li pravo, Da čijem puni sí su miri Crnijeh našijeh već junaka, Gdje paklena koris ište, Samo tvoje znanje i šaka Docno spješi na bojište?« Nu ko tigre, ako u gori Vižó na nju kad zalaje, Na nj krvavo oko obori, A pak put svoj diljit haje: Tako i srda kad upazi, Tko na nj takom riječi zinu, U vražji se smijeh oglasi, Zube okesi, pak prominu. Letjet srda naprijed grede Put raskošna perivoja, Gdje Ljubica lijepa sjede Pod naranču tancijeh hvoja. Ljepota se njeje skriva Od sunčana zraka gori, I tijem lakše predobiva, Sad s mjesecom gdje se bori Bješe izišla dikla mlada Haremskijeh zaklop' sita Da ljuvezni, ka njom vlada, U samoći srce pita, Tere u mirnoj dočijem noći Umuknuše svačji trudi, Ona jedna slatkoj doći Svoj boljezni vrha žudi. Tijem dok vjetric tihi i blagi Proz naranču milo prši, Raznoseći miris dragi Kud perivoj lijep se vrši; Il dok šturak krotke u glase Milo šturi doli u travi: Sama sobom i ona se U razgovor ovi objavi: »Ah, istino prem se piše, Da najprve od ljuvezni Najdilje nam srce uzdiše, I ne more da se otrijezni; Jer je ljubav srcu u mladu Mlada i ona, a pak kako Raste srce, tako u skladu Raste i ljubav s njom jednako. Svak najvoli, riječ je stara, Od djetinjstva na što obiknu, I najveć ga ono opčara, Što mu u srcu najprije niknu. Tijem ke 'e čudo, što i mene Drag Korevski sveđ zanosi? Kad dobrota, ka u njem zene, Paka od mene ljubav prosi? Ah, tko opisat čes će moći Blazijeh mojih njegda dana, Kad mi u ropstvo bješe poći Kaurskoga svijetla bana! Nu što velju? Ah, ropstvo nije Pazeć draga ljubovnika: Ovo 'e ropstvo, gdje ga krije Mojim očim tmina prika. Nije ropstvo, ne, gdje milo U slobodi sunce sjaje, Već gdje mi se 'e utopilo Mračna jaza teške u vaje. Al nebesa ako odzgare Na ljuvezan mú se obazdru, Vrijeme je skoro da se stare Oko njega tmine razdru. I moje će žarko opeta U slobodi sunce iziti, Ter duševna moga svijeta Lijep provodič opet biti. Znam da kaurka njega rodi, kaduna mlada mene: Ali ljubav, ka gospodi Mnom, i s ke mi srce vene, Vijek ne pozna vjere ine, Neg ki ljube, da se ljube: Raj još doli onijem sine, Ki s ljuvezni zakon gube«. Još bi u riječi dikla lijepa, Scijeneć nitko da 'e ne sliša, Kad doletje srda slijepa Preko obzide, gdi 'e najviša. I da onom se, koga vara, U poznatoj slici ukaže, Bećirom se udilj stvara, I haduma crnca laže; A to, neka slike od svoje Tijeme vele ne popusti: Čijem je pravo, da zlo što je, I proz grube grede usti. Tere iz zasjed' gusta grma Kon Turkinje lijepe izide, I za ruku čijem je uzdrma, S njom ovako zborit side: »Ne scijen', lijepa djevojčice, Zato 'er ovdje noć te krije, Tko tve bijelo čuva lice, Da ga i obnoć nać ne umije. Tve ljuvene čuh besjede, I s koga ti srce gine, I što dilje zatijem grede, Sve što od vjere misliš ine. Najprije gorke žalim muke, Ke te s ropstva njega taru, A pak hvalim lijepe odluke, S kijeh k krstjanskom greš otáru. A i vrijedan je junak toga, Sve cijeć njega da se ostavi: Čás, poštenje, strah od Boga I ćaćkovoj smrt na glavi. Čijem, ljepoto ma jedina, Toli objavlja ćud ljubeznu, Da s njim hrabro posred tmina Druga u ponor žena ogreznu. Što govorim, velje 'e čudo Zatravljenu srcu tvome; Nu ja velim, da je ludo Krit se u ruho preda mnome, Čijem u svakoj vazda slici Pozna Bećir žensko lice, Pak i u istoj ugarštici Razaznava ljepotice. Znaj bo: oni što se oglasi Mlad Ugričić svijetlu u dvoru Rizvan-paše, ter me ukrasi, Da je u tamnom sad ponoru. Mlad se Ugričić hini samo, Poljačka je dikla inako: Krunoslava, koja ovamo Donije u srce tebi pako. Korevskoga 'e vjerenica Još od leške znana rati, Blage slike, blaga lica, A neizmjerno zlato trati. A i Kalinka rijet ti može, S tve ljuvezni sasma plahe Ke Ugričić ćutje nože, I ke podrije teške uzdahe. Sada u propas gdje se pusti, U ku Leh se hudi ukopa, Ah, ke moć će izrijet usti, Što će iza njih nići stopâ! Tu tisuću prijecijeh zloba I prevar' se i hitrinâ Dno tamnoga živijeh groba Carstvu i tebi sad zapina. Ako vjere neć' ni cara, A ti barem sebe osveti: Umri svaki, koji vara Što Mahumet rodi sveti!« Reče Bećir, i triš haknu Smrdećijeh na nju iz usti, A paka se veseo maknu, Sjen svoj stere grm gdje gusti. Jakno od drijemka, tko ga uzima Već, neg' ište narav blaga, Na silu se vid zažima, I ćutjenstvo prinemaga: Tako i otrov stere gnjusni, Ki na nj srda kleta izriga, Blijed najprije cvijet na usni I za srce pak posiga. Najprije umuknu, pak protrnu Mramorkome dikla mlada, Oči izvali, pak prevrnu Od tisuću teškijeh jada: Ko u kladenac bistre vode Gorke žuči kad se ulije, Crni udilje vali ishode, I spoznat ga moći nije: I Ljubica, vaj, ne blaga Jur Ljubica sada veće, Primožena žuči od vraga Gorke i strašne kuha smeće. O mladice jadna i mila, S nepameti, ah, ne srni, Kud paklena šlje te sila, I gdje jaz te čeka crni! Da l' ne poznaš, vrag da 'e kleti, Što ti crne glase objavi? Jer tko će ini neg' on smjeti Tvojoj poraz spravljat glavi? Čijem proć tebi nož tvoj bjesni, Ljubovnika ako ubiješ: Jer što ć' s srcem bez ljuvezni, Neg da i njegapak razbiješ? Ali ona i ne čuje, Ni na molbe zrije priklone: Veće raspe strašne kuje, Na ke gnjevi ljuti 'e gone. Tere kako bijesnu u biću Dikla mlada malo obiknu, Svú pazeći lošu sriću Od bjesnila pjeneć kliknu: »Za tebe li, dakle, o hudi Nevjerniče, spremah veće Svaka ostavit, i tvoj ludi Slijedit zakon i tve sreće? Ah, davno mi ta zla prika San javljaše mirne u noći Veleć: Srce nevjernika Ko će vjerno ljubit moći? Čijem nevjernoj tko se u vjeri Zače, vjeru plesat mora: Jer ne ljubav, nego mjeri Gdje se koris veća otvora. Ali odlučih, što će ureda I mahnitos moju kletu I tve srce strti od leda Na ljuvezni vječnu osvetu. Crn preda mnom ponor ziva I pučina vječna jada: U nj ogrezni, tko ne uživa, što mu uživat hini nada. Nu prije se u nju utopi Od nevjerâ srce i zlobâ, I nad njime kad se sklopi Val, da umrem, još je doba«. Kad izreče bezufana Dikla strašne sé besjede, Eto i zlatna zraka od dana Lijepu na dvor zoru izvede. S jutrnjega jur vjetrica Bješe pršat listje uzelo, I proljetnijeh drazijeh ptica Jato u žuber pjevat sjelo. I ko videć, nje mrklini Da ne liči svjetlo od zore, Skoči dikla, i u brzini U ćaćkove pođe dvore. Ali u jazu, gdje boravi Mlad Korevski jadne dane, Sunčan zrak se vijek ne javi, Ni rumena zora osvane. Tu starinskijeh vrhu tmina Vijek nove se tmine grnu, Zatvorajuć sred dubina Tamničara skutu u crnu. A to, 'er vele turskijeh duša Vjekovite posla u mrake, Htje pak Turčin, on da kuša Bez sunčane živjet zrake. I neka još tu na sviti Gorke od pakla muke uživa, U verige htje ga zbiti, I u grob tamni vrći živa. Tu štipavci gmižu, i ljute Zmije po gnjusnoj pliju vodi, I da zasja zrak u kute, Bog zna od gadâ što se plodi. O gvozdenu junak stupu Gvoždjem kovan sjedi i kuka Gdje gvozdenu vrat proz rupu I desna mu viri ruka. Na službu je lijeva od tijela Ostavljena mješte drúge Neka s bitja opustjela Vijek ne izbjegne teške tuge. Bijele noge gadnu u kalu Uštapljene čame i trunu, A proz vrata rupu malu S grla mu se gvoždje sunu. Loš je u licu, i propala Viri iz dupljâ svijeća od oči, A na prstijeh poput rala Ostrljat se nokat koči. Zaraso je vas u bradi, I u neredu vlas mu visi, A zabjego 'e glas od gladi, Kijem se u boju vrh svijeh visi. Tljem ko vidje gdje zaškripi Gvozden stožer teškijeh vrata, I gdi unutri o mrak slipi Nepoznat se junak hvata, U glas kliknu (ako kliče, Komu umire glas u grlu): »O viteški zatočniče, Ki mú paziš muku vrlu, Ili mi te Višnji s nebi, Ili pako poslo kleti, Ah, pomiluj, koga je trebi, I zled ovu htjej mi odnijeti!« Posta lijepa Krunoslava Na glas drage své ljubavi: Čijem prejaku bol joj dava, Što joj slabi glas objavi. Ter kako se stegnu paka. I nemirno srce utješi, Sred crnoga sletje mraka, I u riječ ovu usti odriješi: »Ah, kolicijeh nakon zgoda, Ke mi 'e podnijet bila slava, Jedva ovi mi danak poda, Da 'e kon tebe Krunoslava. Ali u kakvu, vajme, biću Pazim ljubav mú jedinu, I još hudju tvu zlu sriću, Neg' s koje mi srce stinu. Ah, ke podnijeh jade i trude, Ke potratih srebro i zlato, Jeda mi se kada zbude U ovo od tmina sići blato. Zbi se, i evo preda mnome Moj Korevski stoji i sliša, Da ljuvezni nad našome Vlas gospodi njeka viša. Čijem na moje prosbe i dare Tvrdi Rizvan toli sljeze, Da me u tmine ove stare Pusti vidjet tvoje veze. Pače reče da će opeta Na sunčan te zrak izvesti, I zlotvorska djela kleta Pobjegnućem tvojim smesti. Tijem slobodi srce drago, Slatki brače, ah, slobodi, Čijem te skoro nebo blago U slobodu zlatnu vodi. Ah, čestiti slavni dane, Tvojim krili brže prši, Da mom srcu lijepa osvane Zora, i zled se njega svrši!« I s radosti u plač mio Da ne udri dikla mlada, Mnijem da još bi velji dio Rekla onoga što bi rada. Ali jakno bojna u luka, Kad tetiva pne se od zlata, Ako je odveć, pusti ruka, Tere izleti strijel krilata: Tako i lijepa zatočnica, Čijem své srce veće steza, Tijem se veća poplavica Iz crnijeh joj oči odveza; Ter suzeći jeca, i gladi Draga svoga ljubovnika, I svôm dušom rane hladi, Ke veriga dâ mu prika. Sad spovijeda, sada sluša, Odgovara sada i prosi; Sad žalosna klone duša, A vesela sad se uznosi. I da 'e vidjet, o, ke jato Premilijeh bi zrio cjelova, Kijem se pase obilato Srce u tmini mračna rova. Čijem ne htjede dikla mila, Takva u bitju kad ga vidje, Rijet koja ju tare sila, Cijeć Kalinka što 'oj spovidje. Ah, prem nikad to ne laže, Da zaista, tkogod ljubi, Ljubljenomu vijek ne kaže, S česa ljubav cijenu gubi. A jak oni komu u buci Uspjenjena vrla mora Zasja zvijezda, kažuć k luci Mirnoj kud mu put se otvora: Tamničar se jadni uzdrma Na nenadne slatke glase, Vikó, jama da mu strma Samo uzdasim oziva se. Ter kako ga čudo minu, I zamro se duh povrati, Uze dragu svú jedinu Po imenu slatku zvati; I k njoj šireć od okova Gvozdenijeh teške ruke, Ljubežljiva paka u slova Gorke svoje sasu muke, Veleć: »Mila dušo moja, Prosti, tko jur zaboravi Sred mračnoga nepokoja, Da se u slatke riječi objavi; Čijem ni'e čudo što besjede U zaborav lijepe pustih: Čudo 'e veće što mi grede Još ikoja riječ iz usti. Ah, kako ćeš da ti trude Moje izrečem teške i ljute, Ke mi s kobi prijeke i hude Tijelo i duša davno ćute? Nu svi trudi, sve pečali, S kijeh se i na ke svakčas vratih, Prema onomu bjehu mali, Što pak s tebe, dušo, patih. Jer sad mi te san ukaza Grozne s mene lijuć suze, A sad ruse blaga obraza Trgajuć te kazat uze. U pogube i na boje Ić te vidjeh mene cijeća, I s slobode paka moje Još na djela hrlit veća. Nu ti veliš, i valja mi Ufat skoro da će biti Gdje ki mračnoj kuka u jami, Na bijeli će dan iziti. Ah, ka čes me i ki dani Tijem čekaju gori paka, Kad me u dragoj rodnoj strani Kružit bude ljubav taka!« Ter besjedu jadni tako Čijem tamničar diljit haje, Odlagnu mu teški pakó, Ki mu uzroči gorke vaje. I na bitje vraćat sjede Naravsko se duša opeta, A na obraze suhe i blijede Ogranjivat rados sveta. Pak mu ona riječ prihvati, Ter ga opeta mili i tješi, I za pomoć ku mu dati Svijesti i srcem spravno spješi A pak on se na nje oglaša Mile glase, i pita i žudi Znat kada mu reče paša Da se ukrate teški trudi. I čijem tako brze čase Sred ljuvena razgovora Drazi traju, u vrata se Ključ golemi zađe s dvora. Miliji nije sveti od zvona Glas pabožnu srcu u veče, Put neba se kad priklona Duša k Bogu svomu utječe: Zatravljenoj neg dvojici Rđavijeh bi zveka od vrata, Ka romona vječna u slici Ču se od tmina posred blata. Pris'luškuju tamničari S nadom, s sumnjom: je l', nije li Ki, jao, da ih ne prevari Od slobode dan veseli? Nu kako se paka otvori Stiješten zaklop s jacijeh ruka, I u mrak se s luči obori Oružana mnoštvo puka: Tko da izreče što poćuti Korevskoga vjerenica, Kad zasjaše strašni kuti S obasjanijeh turskijeh lica? Jakno umrli kad se nada Sve zadobit, a pak vidi Gdje mu ufanje sve propada. I vječna ga propas slidi: Tako gnjevom ognjenime Bezufana Krunoslava Svoga draga kliknu ime, I sta blizu, gdje mu 'e glava, Hteć, kijeh živijeh prostor luči, Da ih ne luči mrtvijeh sada, Neka u smrti bar se sluči, Što u životu bješe nada. Tijem mač paka plamen trže, I krvničku napa četu, Gdje se strašan boj zavrže, Svaki svoga na osvetu; Čijem ljuvezan svoju milu I drag brani život ona, A poštenje oni i silu, Ku im žena nanije smiona. S obje strane krv se lije, I udarci dažde i rane: Ali ona se hrve i bije S njimi i goni na sve strane. Jur Aliju i Mehmeda Gadne na tli mrtvijeh pruži, A pobježe Musa ureda, Gdje se strašan zatvor kruži. A Jusuf se i Mujaga S bratskijeh mrtav rukâ obali: Čijem u slijepoj spili snaga Ne zna jed svoj na kom kali. I još tko zna ke im štete Nanijela bi dikla mlada, Da se lukav ne oplete Beg Suliman kradom zada, Otklije najprije Korevskoga, Zatočnicu lijepu paka Zgodi zrnom šuplja iz svoga Gvožda njega ruka opaka. Pade dikla s rane teške Kon predraga svoga roba, I na nj ruke struć viteške S njim uzletje k nebu iz groba. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman